


I gotta Elevate

by StarryKitty013



Series: Peter Parker’s (unbeatable) Disprovement Method [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky is a tired dad tm, Bucky is so done, Disassociation, Dogs, F/M, Family Feels, Fieldtrip trope but with a twist, Fluffy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mama Spider, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has no self preservation, Peter is Russian, Peter may or may not be unconsciously looking for a sidekick, Peter plays old Pokemon games and that's that, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing Clothes, They're getting better yall, Vigilantism, WinterWidow fam, cuz we don't do that here, hey they be learning how to emotion, im so proud of them, russian names, some angst cuz you know me, therapy dogs, they're trying, vigilantes never ending grudges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKitty013/pseuds/StarryKitty013
Summary: Taking a hit is easy.Dealing with the recoil is what really sucks.





	1. Kiska (no it's not American)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hate that summery and it shall be changed.
> 
> Kayyy so I know I haven't finished the epilouges yet but hoesntly there just short little cute oneshots that tie everything up. They have little to do with these oneshots. Oh and in case y'all didn't get it yet, uhm this is the 'Just Gonna Let Em Hate' One shot collection!!!  
Yay!!!
> 
> I'll add tags and chapter as I go, I got a bunch of prompts already and as I've said before DON'T HESITATE TO COMMENT A PROMPT!!! It will be posted in either this oneshot collection or one of my others that partain to this fic: 'I ain't got time to waste' which is Fury and Peter centric because I need more of that, and also the one I haven't posted cuz I need some prompts 'They wanna fight' which is a Team Red centered fic that is not currently posted or even started but if yall put Team Red prompts in the comments I'll make it, just so you know. Unlike those two fics that can be placed before and after the orignal story, this story will focus on strictly AFTER 'Just Gonna Let em Hate'. 
> 
> They can be read seperatly but it might make sense if you read them together. I'll post more than the set chapters that's just how many ideas I have currently in my drive. It'll increase with more prompts.
> 
> I hope thats not too confusing. I'll get to the epilouges I promise but I really wanna do oneshots. This ffirst one isn't that good but I still hope you like it.
> 
> heh, I'll update this authors not later I'm tired af rn. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter would just like to point out that Bucky is an honorary Russian because that’s how he was fucking raised in the 21st century.

**Kiska**

It started with Sam’s offhandedly suggestion. 

Or at least that was what it had reminded Natasha of when she had found Peter on the ceiling rocking himself as he looked around the room panicked for the third night that week. 

They had been trying to get him on a normal sleeping and eating schedule and When Natasha and Bucky had started that, they didn’t expect this many nightmares. They expected a few, but they had mostly thought that Peter had been too busy to sleep they didn’t think of the possibility that he could blatantly avoiding it. 

That was just the breaking point.

There were other factors that drove them to this decision as well. Such as the Disassociating (actually that was the main reason why they made this choice in the first place). 

They often found Peter wandering around the tower with nothing to do, hollow look in his eyes. Or when he’d just sit on the couch or at the dinner table staring at nothing, not eating anything or doing anything just staying completely still (and it was creepy sometimes). 

Abby understood better than anyone because she didn’t complain once when He would zone out and sometimes even not answer when they asked him something, like his social battery had just died. 

Sam understood too, but not on a personal level. They were all hitting somewhere around there actually and even though it wasn’t good enough, it was better. 

Still they’d get frustrated when Peter zones out or looked hollow, it was just a reminder of all the work they still had to do with him.

As frustrated as they were though, They weren’t particularly surprised by this behavior, Peter had isolated himself for the better part of a year and half and it was hard to start to socialize again after so long, even with increasingly familiar faces. 

He never brought it up with her or Bucky or Stark, but they all knew he knew what he was doing. Sometimes she could see the effort and strain it took for him to even try to process what other people were saying to him out of the blue. He tried to stay engaged but sometimes he didn’t have the energy to do it. Sometimes he just didn’t want to put in the effort and just let it run its course. Natasha tried to understand like Abby did. Bucky did too, but they just...couldn’t. 

He needed someone stable that understood him.

Then she saw Peter when he was with Lucky the first time.

Lucky was Clint’s golden retriever and he had brought him over with his daughter Lila. They were moving in at the end of the month. Lila would attend a school in New York closer to where her dad worked as would Cassie Lang the daughter of Antman, or Scott Lang. It was a way to keep their families close but also a way for Peter and Abby to better acclimate to their environment. Cassie and Lila were 14 and just starting high school. Shuro came around when T’challa did or when she was working in New York and was Harley and Peters age. They had a good group, but none of them understand Peter either (although, the kid did seem content to mess with them).

But Peter seemed to literally light up when he saw Lucky walk in for the first time; it was like he was a supply for infantile energy. He played with the dog, cuddled with it and talked to it. Blabbered on about nothing and everything And was just so...natural with it. More at ease.

The dog didn’t judge when he zoned out for a second, it just seemed content to be near Peter.

That sparked an idea in her head.

So Natasha brought it up with Bucky and her partner agreed with her idea tenfold.

OoOoO 

Peter got back from his patrol earlier this time. 

Natasha said that they had to do something that morning before he left for patrol and told him to pack it in a little early - as in don’t come back past midnight, but he was getting better with that anyway.

In the past month, she didn’t ask that of him often. Well, not once actually, she seemed to be grasping the fact that his work as Spiderman was mandatory not only for his adjustment but for his life. Peter was coming home earlier in effort to adapt to the tower. Besides if more people were gonna be here for a while, he should probably come home at a reasonable hour considering they still had school. He graduated but it still wasn’t fair he didn’t need a sleep schedule, he kept that in mind but didn’t live by it. Still his parents appreciated his effort.

She was making such an effort as was Bucky sometimes he felt like he wasn’t even trying. They’d improved so much in the past month and he didn’t see that in himself at all. Well not that much. Not as much as them.

When he got inside the floor and was at the door, he smelled something... off about the inside. He smelled his mother and fathers scents but something else...it almost smelt like a…

He hastily opened the door. And right there with his Mom and a dad on the couch, sleeping on a large dog bed was a brown pile of fur. 

The mutt looked up and cocked her head. Peter’s eyes lit up as he dashed over to the dog without thinking twice. 

“Hewwo! Oh my god aren’t you the cutest! Ah ha! Yes, hello! It’s nice to meet you too!” Peter giggles as the dog licked his face and laughed as she nuzzled her furry large head into his neck and he happily returned the hug. It was a big dog, fluffy and friendly. He didn’t even notice Natasha and Bucky smiling fondly at him from their places on the couch. “What’s your name?” He asked in a ‘puppy voice’ - at least that’s what he called it, Wade said it was a baby voice but Peter hadn’t met many babies in his life...actually he’s met  _ no _ babies in his life, but he’s seen plenty of puppies - as he reached for her neck but didn’t find a collar “aww who do belong to?” He asked the dog but then glanced up at Natasha who was smirking at him slightly in affection. The dog going under his arm as he looked at his mother, her tail wagging as she painted happily.

“You.” She said and crossed her legs as she sipped her drink. Peter’s mind shorted out for a second and he stopped doing everything - petting, adoring and thinking.

“What?” He asked blankly, unable to say anything else. 

“A therapy dog. Sam suggested it.” Bucky answered next to her “well he said something a while ago, Stark was okay with it.” Bucky said and Peter blinked.

“What?” He said again.

“Her name is Kiska.” Natasha smirked and Peters mind was running on overdrive now. There were too many thoughts and questions. How had they gotten a therapy dog so soon? Was this a recent decision? Did Stark pull some strings? Did he have to take care of it? He didn’t mind but he also didn’t ask for a dog. He didn’t mind her at all. She was sweet. What a good dog. What breed is she? 

“That’s not American.” Was the thing that came out of his mouth.

“No it’s not.” Natasha said idly, seemingly amused. He looked at the dog and the dog looked back. 

“Kiska.” He said and the dog barked and smiled at him. He smiled back. 

Then in a flash he was on his parents in a big hug. 

“благодарю вас!”

OoOoO 

The dog went everywhere with the kid. 

That’s what she was supposed to do but no one could get irritated with him otherwise. It was really cute actually. Whenever Peter wasn’t patrolling or on missions he was with Kiska. 

He seemed more keen on coming back to the tower to be with his awaiting dog who’d actually taken a liking to Abby while the boy was away. The therapy dog really did do it’s job because Abby seemed happier for the presence of her too. 

Tony might just get one for her if it helped with her rapid recovery.

When Natasha has told him that she wanted to get Peter a therapy dog, he was about to flat out decline her. Like no, he was not dealing with fur and dog breath. Then she gave him the scary stare and he was well aware of Barnes on the couch also listening in. Then Sam said that it would be a great idea, seeing as he responded better to a dog than a human, he was guessing Fury could confirm that.

In the end, it really wasn’t his choice. They weren’t asking permission just telling him that they’d have a mop of hairy mutt arriving in the next week and he’d just have to deal with it, being the owner of this tower. 

Assassins, mutants and now dogs. He should make a frat team. 

The thing is, he could the difference between Peter before the mutt and after and it was frankly astonishing. 

The spidering was brighter and more at ease without trying or forcing himself to be. He seemed to bounce ideas off the dog more than him and Banner but he always knew that they were listening. He was more engaged because the dog seemed to be intrigued with everything they were saying to Peter and therefore the kid was engaged. He was more open with his constant companion and the mutt seemed to become his best friend in literally less than an hour.

“That’s just Peter.” Ned has said when Peter came in with the dog and started to talk about nuclear fusion with her instead of engage with his human friends.

“What did you expect?” Michelle scoffed and Tony decided she had a good point. They all knew how Parker acted around other people’s mutts, so of course he’d treat his own like a high power or something. 

There also seemed to be an air of gratitude around him. Especially with Tony.

He supposed that made sense, Peter never got much growing up. So getting something as big as this is kind of a really big deal for him. tony forgets that sometimes.

Ah, humbler beginnings. 

The dog wasn’t even that bad in the lab. Sure, when Parker had first dragged the dog bed under his work station both he and Bruce had been apprehensive but the dog just lay there for the majority of the time only waking up to nudge Peters foot when it was time to eat. They ate lunch together so if Peter forgot to eat the dog didn’t eat and that wasn’t something Peter would allow. 

It was a sneaky way of keeping him on track with his eating and sleeping, which wasn’t the intended purpose of this but a nice addition to the socializing. But Tony thinks it was Natasha’s evil genius that made them stay in track because of the dog ate then Peter ate and if Peter ate then Tony and Bruce had to take a break by default. How was Tony supposed to maintain an unhealthy diet like this? He suspected Pepper had a hand in this too.

In any case, Tony was just glad this kid was getting better.

He deserved to.

OoOoO 

What Bucky has learned is that Kiska sheds.

A lot.

Fur was helpful when the dog was cuddled, Peter was happy to bury his face into her brown mess and give her belly rubs. Whenever Peter has to leave for a second though, the dog would latch onto the next person and often that was either Bucky or Natasha, as secondary owners it was their privilege. When Kiska snuggled up next to him as he was reading or working he would be content with the warm mass but when the dog left it’s mass amount of fur in her wake that was when Bucky got slightly irked. 

“We need to groom her more often.” Peter has told him when he complained about the issue and Bucky raised a brow and the next day a big dog comb was on his bedside table.

So that’s how Bucky had ended up with the unofficial job of grooming the hairy menace, and said menace was happy for the attention - to be fair she was happy for any and all attention. 

“You did that on purpose.” He grumbled to the dog “you got everyone fooled don’t ya.” He said more fondly as the dog happily wagged her swoopy tail. 

Bucky was already regretting this. 

OoOoO 

“Last I checked your mouth wasn’t near your legs.” 

Natasha watched as Peter gave every other bite of his meatloaf to the dog under the table for the past five minutes and was amused when Peter looked like a deer in headlights. 

“She likes meatloaf.” He said sheepishly with a nervous chuckle and she gives him a pointed stare. 

“Huh, isn’t it convenient that you don’t.” Natasha said with a coy smile and Peter blushed. She took a bite out of her meatloaf, satisfied.

“Wait I thought you weren’t picky.” Bucky asked with afurrowed brow. 

“Apparently He is.” Natasha said in a poise position. 

“It’s just meatloaf...and I don’t do it in front of Abby or baby Nate so it’s not a bad example…” Peter shrugged lamely. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I never said that was the point.” Natasha said with a smirk. Peter blushed “but I’m glad you’re aware of them. You don’t have to be, but Pepper and Clint appreciate it.” She said and Peter cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Kiska likes meatloaf more than me!” Peter defended, ignoring that topic and diverting the conversation.

“It’s not bad to have opinions about food.” Bucky said idly, taking a bite out of his food. 

“I don’t…” Peter tried again lamely and sighed in resignation.

“You do, Well now you do. It’s fine.” Natasha said with a gentle smile. She was glad Peter was comfortable enough to have preferences. She knew all too well how the life he used to lead never left too much room for that sort of thing. He hit what he could and didn’t complain because he couldn’t get much. Now he was learning to have basic preferences and Natasha was half for it. It was a step forward.

“Okay…” he mumbled. 

….

“Stop giving the dog your food! You’re gonna make her sick!” Bucky scolded him. 

“Nooo!” Peter complained in a high voice “you said I could have opinions on food!” He said back and Natasha rolled her eyes at their antics.

“You still have to eat the food you don’t like, it’s just for future reference.” Bucky said exasperated. 

“But Kiska is gonna be sad see!” He pointed to the dog who gave puppy eyes to Bucky, because even she knew Natasha was harder to break than him. 

It took 30 seconds for the Winter Soldier to succumb.

“Damn dog.” Bucky grumbled as he gave his meatloaf on his fork to the dog. Who happily ate it up. Peter laughed as Kiska happily yipped.

Yes, this was a good addition to their little family.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09-18-2019


	2. Street Stealing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an interesting wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Happy Decade?
> 
> Okay, I know, I suck. I don't even have an excuse except for that I was like super unmotivated to write anything (also my other series that I'm writing with imp, but even there she's like doing all the work I just do angst). My family is going through a lot and it's kinda been building up for years but it all kinda hit at once and I'm kinda trying to be everyone's individual therapists but like I have my own problems and it's just exhausting.  
I've been reading though... like a lot... not comments, actually, I have to go and clear my inbox soon. And I don't actually think this a prompt just something I wanted to write (when I write your prompts I want to make them good and I'm kinda getting back into writing).  
This has happened before actually, I have this lapse for months where I write NOTHING and then one day I just start writing again (usually another story). So here's to hoping that lapse is over, sometimes I just have to let it take it's course.  
I don't know if I've mentioned this before but I have some pretty preliminary stuff down for other fics in this series (warning: they are all bad because I forced myself to write them).  
Okay, enough of my excuses, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE!!! You literally are all the best readers ever and I want to thank each and every one of you and give you a hug because like this is a big support beam for me so thank you for helping and being so kind and patient and you all deserve so much more than what I've been giving you recently.  
Enough of my rants, here's the story; but you all are really amazing:,)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Street Stealing Style**

It was a vigilante thing.

Of course, they didn’t  _ know _ it was a vigilante thing at first; they didn’t even suspect it to be one. It was so casual that they almost didn’t notice. 

_ Almost. _

Because Natasha and Bucky are the Black Widow and Winter Soldier and  _ nothing _ escapes their notice. Everything is careful inspected and analyzed, every single  _ bit _ of information, rumor or whisper. And that didn’t stop at their son, in fact the instinct was amplified around Peter Parker, because Peter knew this and made a game out of tricking and evading them. 

Sam said it was a coping mechanism. Natasha thinks that’s a load of bullshit.

Natasha, as usual, noticed first because that was just how his partner was. She was always more observant or more in the loop than he was with just about everything and he was  _ fine _ with that- no really, it was kinda a given in their relationship/partnership/thing-he-didn’t-have-a-name-for that she was clearly the dominant one, she’s the  _ Black Widow _ afterall. If he needed to know something, he’d know and he was perfectly content with knowing Nat would always - _ always  _ \- know more - because she was never content with  _ just _ enough. If she needed him to know something, she’d tell him. 

Peter moving in(again) wasn’t especially enlightening or eye opening, he just bowed his head, shuffled into his room again and closed the door. It did have a different feel to it though. The air was more relaxed, more familiar (he let his guard down a little, trusted them just the slightest and Bucky thinks that’s a step forward. He wasn’t as skittish or paranoid so it definitely was a step forward... _ right _ ?). 

This time they did start to notice more things -  _ important  _ things - about him because he was trying to be more open with them. Not super big things, little things. Small, seemingly insignificant things and quirks that Peter had and didn’t let show on a conscious level around other people. He let himself slip and be more spacey around them. They hadn’t paid attention to that before, because the first time they paid attention to all the big things that was  _ wrong  _ with their son. Now they paid attention to his small quirks and the things that made Peter  _ Peter,  _ and everything kinda made more sense. He felt like he knew the  _ real  _ Peter when he noticed them.

One particular thing stood out (well a lot of things stood out, Peter wasn’t exactly a  _ normal _ kid. Even without the abilities there was the eating disorder due to malnutrition and the sleeping disorder due to paranoia and nightmares -  _ really _ bad nightmares apparently - and that also factored into the PTSD and the heightened anxiety and the dissociation and his blatant lack of self care and...well you get it. A lot of disorders that had never been cared for properly) but this wasn’t one that stemmed from the…  _ big _ things, which is why it stood out. Actually it didn’t  _ really  _ stand out so much as it was unique, it started as more of a mild observation, born from harmless suspicion. 

Peter didn’t wear his own clothes. 

They first noted that Peter wore big cloths and were fine with that. It was his style outside of the Spidey suit (sometimes even a hoodie over the suit), ripped jeans and a hoodie with a science t shirt. Tops were larger than his slightly loose jeans,  _ never _ shorts,  _ always _ long sleeves or sleeves that went to at least his elbow (which was bony as fuck, god they needed to feed that kid more). He preferred when the sleeves went over his hands - MJ called them sweater paws, which was adorable. He liked plaid jackets and button ups, and sweaters too; sometimes khakis but he hated any type of formal attire.

Classic nerd style, as Stark says.

Except there were some things in his wardrobe that didn’t quite match the NASA hoodies and science puns.

Bucky called it - in his mind - Peter Parker Style. 

OoOoO 

The first was a faded red oversized old 80s rocker shirt. 

It wasn’t super out of the norm for Peter to wear old band shirts like that (he was a nerd like that too, didn’t really like the dubstep or raps that were overplayed by the general youth population. Bucky wasn’t sure exactly what type of music he liked but he generally didn’t like current music and he  _ hates  _ country- with like a burning passion). He’d gotten most of his clothes from thrift shops and pawn stores but there was something a bit... _ off _ about it. Bucky couldn’t place it though. 

Three days prior, Daredevil had asked him to run investigations for him on Kingpen, who had been ominously silent in the underground world. 

It wasn’t unusual for vigilantes and heroes alike to ask Spider-Man to run a dead lead or check up on things in daylight hours for them. The kid loved the ‘dead leads’ they gave them (he loved the favors he got out of it more though). 

The harder the lead, the more he wanted to solve them. 

Even though that was the case, Peter also tended to run himself into the ground sometimes while trying to solve a ‘impossible case’. And on nights like these were when papers and files and multi colored highlighters were scattered across their counter in the early hours of the morning, and their coffee supply nearly diminished. It almost looked like a teenager studying for a big test instead of a vigilante trying to track down a crime lord (if Bucky daydreamed long enough he could pretend that his child was doing normal teenage things that didn’t give him heart attacks).

Peter never asked to spend the night at Nelson and Murdocks to finish off the case but ended up staying the night there anyway. Natasha gave him an unamused look when he informed her that he may have forgotten the time the next morning. She couldn’t get mad at him because the kid hadn’t slept more than 4 hours in three days, but the oncoming lecture was sure to happen after the kid got at least 8 hours of consecutive sleep.

They paid no mind when he smiled a little at Karen Page’s new article about Wilson Fisk’s secret exploits in money siphoning the next morning.

OoO

Peter didn’t build solely in the lab. 

He started to build his inventions more often with Tony, but it wasn’t where he built all the time. 

Tony got it really. To each their own style, especially when it came to inventing and fixing up things. Peter was scrappy, he liked fixing things not making new things. He liked to find a solution, not create a new project when one failed. And when he did create a new thing, he liked using old parts that had no use anywhere else. 

In a way, it was kind of symbolic to his own life, but Tony knew that might’ve been much darker than what it implies. He just ignored that part and let Peter do his thing.

The kid stumbled in half way into dinner time, mumbling apologies, saying he was fixing up something for a friend named Cable (they assumed one of his vigilantes/contacts/allies. Because vigilantes weren’t  _ friends _ \- which is kinda melodramatic - and not everyone Peter knew in that life was a vigilante but an associate to one).He was in a hoodie with a futuristic looking symbols and patterns on it. It swallowed him up and the sleeves went way pays his fingertips and he had to roll them up a lot. Not only was it too big for him to have bought it, but the design was a bit outrageous. Peter didn’t like to stand out and that hoodie was a bit...flashy.

“Who is Cable?” Tony asked instead of his parents, glancing oddly at the fashion choice much like everyone else. Peter waved vaguely as he sat down.

“Cyborg from the future.” He said as he shoved a bit of chicken that Bruce had made that night into his mouth. “Who can’t keep his damn arm wired right for two seconds.” He iratly grumbled around the food. Tony would’ve chastised his manners, but a.) it wasn’t his job -which Red and Terminator were doing pretty damn well lately, the kid was less of a punk than he used to be - and b.) he doesn’t think he was supposed to hear that. 

“Cyborg from the future.” Steve repeated slowly. Peter nodded as if it were normal.

“Yeah, he has like a metal arm and eye and he only knows how to do diagnostics so I… upgrade him sometimes.” Peter poked at his vegetables, his mutt swishing her tail under him awaiting her share that the boy was sure to slip her when eyes were off him.

“You fix other people’s gear too?” Sam asked, almost looking affronted. Peter gave him a deadpan look.

“Only my allies.” He hummed. “I don’t want any fixable issues that I have to take into account when I fight with people” he said in a reasonable tone. But Tony could tell Peter cared about what happened to the people who had his back.

He smiled just a bit and forgot about the futuristic fashion disaster.

OoO

Natasha only got a quick glance.

He’d come in late at night and he stumbled to his room, mumbling an apology for being late to Natasha who was on the couch reading a book. She didn’t seem that bothered but then again it was only 2, and Peter had joined them for dinner that night so it wasn’t anything that hadn’t happened before. Kiska got up to follow her primary caretaker into his room.

He looked worse for wear, which is something that didn’t quite happen as often anymore, but still wasn’t uncommon. Physically drained rather than emotionally. 

He came back changed and showered and plopped soundlessly - if not a bit ungracefully - next to Bucky and nuzzled his side slightly into the crook of his arm. Bucky adjusted accordingly as Kiska hopped up and placed her furry head on Peter’s legs. 

It wasn’t weird for Peter to leave for patrol and everything seeming fine - because it usually was - and then coming back like he had been through a particularly grueling session of sparring - that was essentially what patrolling was. Tired and clammed up but he didn’t have the energy or will to speak about what happened because it wasn’t big but sometimes it was just  _ a lot _ . Bucky and Natasha understood that.

The weird thing was, he was wearing a navy NYPD windbreaker instead of a clothed sweatshirt. The one cops wore when on detective business at night or on a windy day or on at stakeouts or busts. The stiching on the left breast spelled ‘ _ Mahoney’ _ .

“Busy night?” Natasha asked and Peter hummed.

“Busted a drug ring with the feds. Sarge is the only reasonable one though, every other one of them is incompetent.” he mumbled a bit childishly as he closed his eyes.

“Really?” Natasha said with a raised brow behind her book and Peter nodded.

“They ask too many obvious questions and all the wrong ones too. Sarge agrees with me, they are too...predictable.” Bucky snorts quietly and Natasha hummed. They didn’t say anything more about it.

Natasha researched everything on Officer Mahoney after Peter drifted off and was carried to bed.

For future reference.

OoO

The next one  _ smelled _ weird rather than looked weird.

It was one of those rare days where Peter was lazing around, not really doing anything in particular, maybe reading a book or watching a movie or lazily doing insane gymnastics in the living room while baby Nate watched and clapped his hands, until some mischievous idea to terrorize a poor soul popped into his mind. He’d giddily leave the tower in civilian clothes and come back with a smug or proud smile at dinner time and be vague when confronted on where he was or what he was doing.

This time he came back in not his own clothes. It was just a normal oversized hoodie with an outlined picture of Snoopy taking up the front but Bucky could smell the heavy scent of gunpowder, gasoline and beer. It shouldn’t have been weird, but Peter usually never liked to carry a gun (he knew how to use one though, they’ve learned) it wasn’t his style. And he never went into a fire fight with a hoodie, he usually at least  _ some _ protection (unless it was unexpected but Peter rarely ever went out without the suit or to do some business. It’s been happening more often lately though, he’d go out with his friends or Harley or Shuri to do whatever semi-normal nerdy teenage shit they do). The alcohol wasn’t even the worrying part because he did hang out at kind-of-but-not-really bars on weird hours(they’ve also learned).

Bucky would have mentioned it but Peter came bouncing in with an easy smile - that was becoming more common - saying that he and  _ Frank Castle  _ read to _ kids _ at the library, which had him more stunned (not that Frank read to kids but that Peter found out...wait no Peter finding out isn’t that surprising. What is surprising Is that Frank let him… maybe not as surprising as it should be actually, the kid could manipulate anyone in any situation to get what he wanted. Maybe it was just the entire situation that was kinda hard to picture).

“We read Magic Treehouse, you know the first one, with the dinosaurs and Frank got so into it…” Peter blabbered on pleasantly, not noticing the smug smirk coming over Bucky’s lips.

He couldn’t wait to lord it over Castle.

OoO

He probably shouldn’t be amused by this.

Peter had a rather...explosive patrol. An  _ unnecessarily _ \- in Peter’s opinion - explosive patrol. Spiderman had came back covered in soot and a pout on his face.

But the thing that made Harley laugh was the black and white Cheshire sweater that looked way too expensive and  _ feminizing _ \- it was most certainly a woman’s. But honestly, Peter looked like a grumpy puppy from 101 Dalmations. The sleeves were tight fitting and showed off how thin his arms were, but the covered his hands snuggly and the collar was loose showing off more soot smears, minor cuts and bruises.

At least there was no blood...this time.

“Could’ve warned me about the fucking bombs.” He grumbled as he pouted his way over to where the Harley was playing Mario Cart with Cooper on the couch. Cooper was trying - and failing - to contain his laughs too.

“Dude you look like H&M mannequins.” Harley smirked and Peter huffed and crossed his arms as his dog came over from where he was playing with Lucky and licked his face happily.

“Shut the fuck up, I have impeccable style and it’s  _ affordable _ .” He shot an accusing glance at Harleys Roll X watch but the other boy just shrugged. 

“Not my fault you’d rather have a crappy watch from 5 below instead of a nice one that won’t break when you wash your hands. Tony wouldn’t mind…” Harley said unconcerned.

“It’s  _ Batman _ I don’t need an overpriced accessory when I can have Batman.” Peter said back and huffed, clutching the bulk of fabric on his right wrist where the watch was.

“Yeah but how many times have you had to fix it?” Harley teases with a knowing smile.

“How many Roll X watches have Batman on them?” Peter shot back and Harley shook his head amused handing off his controller to Peter as he took Cooper’s “that’s what I thought.” Peter nodded definitively.

“Still look like Cruella De Vil.” Harley sing songed as he started the next Prix. Peter let out a frustrated sound.

“I don’t control Dom’s wardrobe!” 

OoO

He rushed into the common room for dinner just a hair short from being too late. 

He stopped behind his chair and put a hand on the back of it as he caught his breath and ignored the irritated and slightly amused looks he was getting from his parents. He was always the last one to dinner, it didn’t seem to bother him though as long as he wasn’t  _ too  _ late. The black windbreaker he was wearing which was kimono style with dragon patterns on it, rode up a bit exposing his red palms and bruised forearms.

“Where were you?” she asked calmly, but using a tone that dared her son to lie. Peter looked down at his hands before looking up again to meet her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

“Training.” he said, he wasn’t lying. He sat down and put a small bite into his mouth “Coleen needed a sparring partner since Danny is off doing RI stuff in London.” he talked casually. Natasha was mildly curious but the small lit in his tone made it politefully clear he wasn’t gonna talk about it further than that.

He doesn’t talk about other vigilantes personal lives unless a passing comment or unless it was completely necessary, the courtesy was extended to him in return. He said it was an unspoken respect among the lot of them.

Natasha wondered if the sharing clothes bit was too.

OoO

He came back at three am and said that he wasn’t patrolling. 

Natasha wasn’t inclined to believe him, especially when he collapsed on the couch with a groan that told her that there was an ache deep in his bones. But on closer inspection, he wasn’t the same kind of tired he was when he came back from patrol. The kind of tired that had him breathing a little harder as the adrenaline died down in his system or the nearly ghostly smile of exhilaration or the gore that caked him after a bad job. 

He was in a grossly stained band t shirt with god knows what on it and slightly damp hair and smelled like rotting fish and beer.

“Where were you then?” Natasha asked, not really in an interrogating way but a casual, indifferent tone. 

“Doing something stupid.” Peter said muffled by the pillow his face was currently smushed into “I swear…” he turned his head to the side and mumbled quietly “Weasel can be just as dumb as Wade.” He nearly whispered and Natasha almost didn’t catch it.

She didn’t ask who Weasel was.

OoO

Bucky started worrying about the people Peter hung out with when Peter came home in a slightly too big leather jacket smelling like booze… again. 

He probably should have started worrying long before he knew the kid was  _ his _ kid. He was a practically homeless, malnourished child who threw himself at danger every chance he got. To be fair, Peter could normally handle himself. 

He left for 35 hours straight and when he stumbled in the door, Bucky was there preparing lunch. He raised a brow at the boys messy hair and baggy eyes and rumpled cloths, and he’d normally be worried, because it was obvious the kid hadn’t slept since he left the previous morning, but the kid had a winning smile on his face - one Bucky knew meant something went  _ right _ . 

The older man hid his ghost of a smile - not wanting to encourage the fact that the kid got next to no sleep, even if a job did go right- and Peter day at the counter top. 

He hadn’t taken a shower since he left, that much was obvious. The jacket he was wearing also wasn’t exactly his either, which didn’t surprise the former soldier in the slightest. But Peter did reek of booze and Chinese takeout and coffee. But mostly booze. 

Bucky frowned a bit.

“What went right?” He asked casually, carefully crafting his words, not wanting the boy to stiffen up and shut him out. They were still in that grey area and Peter tended to pick up every little thing. 

“Jess and I solved a case.” He said, smile growing “it was a tough one but we did it. The warehouses near 51st are gonna be hit by the Defenders tonight so…” Peter was being vague but Bucky knew he gave a lot more information than usual. Either he must be very tired or he was warming up to him. 

_ Trusting  _ him.

“You’re not gonna hit it too?” He asked, he only knew so much about the vigilante population. They were odd and secretive and very unpredictable. No two had the same personality. 

“Nuh uh.” Peter shook his head almost like a child “I was just helping with the technical part of the case, sometimes I do that.” 

“Ah so they just needed to pick your brain.” Bucky smirked and set a plate of steamed dumplings in front of Peter who looked slightly dazed for a minute before a smiled. 

“Yeah.” He said looking down with a small genuine smile. 

Bucky nearly forgot about his worries seeing it.

OoO

Nights like this happened. 

The nights Peter would come back looking years older than he actually was, with heavy bags under his red rimmed blood shot eyes and pale as a ghost. Dazed look that was haunted and screamed guilt. His hair would be messy and posture stiff under the blood stained pale blue scrubs he forgot to take off. 

He’d sag onto the couch as Natasha quickly and expertly made room and press his face into her side as silent tears slipped out. Kiska would find her way over and laid her body on half of Peter’s form to cover him in as much of her furry warmth as she possibly could without taking away from Natasha.

The bad nights went like this sometimes. Other times he’d show up with torn clothes and blood everywhere, his blood. Sometimes it was a mixture of both. 

She wasn’t sure which one she preferred. 

But in these times, the one where he didn’t get hurt that night, it was always full of silent tears and shameful confessions. 

“ей было 6 лет“( _ she was 6.)  _ he mumbled without stuttering but it was quiet and Natasha barley heard it as she stroked his hair. “Били почти до смерти, а потом она выбежала на улицу ... она была так напугана.“( _ Beaten nearly to death and then she ran into the street… she was so scared.) _ he paused Natasha knew not to speak, this was Peters time. “Я отвез ее в больницу ... она проснулась ячменем ... она все чувствовала ...“ ( _ I took her to the hospital… she was barely awake… she felt everything…) _ he choked on a quiet sob “мы не могли, я и Клэр не могли” _ (we couldn’t- me and Claire couldn’t- _ ).

She didn’t need to be told the rest. She knew the rest, she  _ experienced _ the rest. And she knew Peter didn’t need to be told ‘these things happen’ or ‘it comes with the job’ like he didn’t already know. Peter knew. Like how she knew, but also in so many different ways.

She didn’t need to say anything

It was on nights like these she knew how to be a mother.

OoO

Peter wasn’t back for ten days and they were worried. 

Well they were worried three days in, because Peter would usually contact them - a text or a message or like a e-mail, it really varied on platform (sometimes it was another vigilante and the conversation was awkward everytime that happened - they think Peter sends them because he  _ knows _ that) - if he was going to be a week or more, and rarely give them a timestamp of when he was going to be back - those also varied. He started doing it more since they got Kiska, because he’d be damned to leave an animal without care, especially  _ his _ animal.

They started to keep a closer look out for him and held out for seven more days before they finally gave in and ended up in Hell’s Kitchen. 

They knocked on Matt Murdock's door and he opened it. 

He looked sleepy for blind person and his hair was all messy and unkempt, which was unlike his civilian persona. But one thing stood out:

He was wearing  _ Peter’s _ hoodie.

“Nice hoodie.” Natasha quirked a brow. She knew Peter was in there, Matt seemed a little more awake by the sound of her voice.

“Huh… oh yeah I think it’s Peter’s.” He said looking down as if he could see, then looked back up and shrugged.

“Why do you have it?” It wasn’t accusing just curious. Matt sighed, letting his shoulders sag in a show of dramatics and exasperation.

“Cuz he stole Wades.” He said like it was obvious. 

“I’m sorry?” Bucky blinked, confused and Matt sighed again, this time more irritated.

“He stole Wade’s Canadian Military hoodie, Wade accuses Cable of stealing it but Cable said Dom was more likely to steal it than him, Dom knew Peter stole it but said Weasel stole it then Weasel actually took Castles jacket to prove he didn’t take it, Castle accuses me, we had a fight so I took Peter’s for starting this clusterfuck in the first place.” Matt said, stating the hard cold facts. Bucky blinked again clearly confused, as was Natasha but she didn’t show it “but that was like three years ago but like no one figured it out except for me because Peter told me and Dom had a lucky guess.” he sounded more annoyed by that last part.

“That makes...absolutely no sense.” Natasha whispered disbelievingly. These people were insane. 

And Matt looked at them like  _ they _ were crazy. 

So definitely a vigilante thing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter ended up being fine, just in another dimension (as he does)
> 
> Again thank you all for being so understanding and kind and stuff. I know I haven't really been the most reliable writer these past few months and I promise those initial sequels are coming but like... not now??? They are giving me a hard time and I'm trying to get back into writing by doing some drabbles so I kinda took that route with this fic as you may have noticed.
> 
> I don't know when I'll be updating next, probably focusing my energy into another fic but I promise to give this series much more attention. 
> 
> Oh and as for prompts. Peter confronting the Avengers about Skip and Cotnet and stuff like IS on my list. I don't mind y'all asking me that or anything it just gets repetitive, I dunno. Like I can only do one reveal so that particular prompt will be done my own way, just because I don't want to favor anyone. I love you all equally and so very much!! :)
> 
> Thank you all again, you all are amazing and I love you so much I can't even begain to express it! <3
> 
> Posted: 01-08-2020


	3. Demon Trifecta: Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reluctant birth of the Spiderkeepers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:NorthStar
> 
> Hey so uhm me strive for updating at least once a week inconsistantly, I'm not super sure if I can do it but here you go
> 
> Enjoy!

“Teach me how to fight.”

Peter didn’t even look up before he answered the question.

“No.”

“Parker.” MJ said in a warning tone. Her voice was menacing and her eyes were putting ten pounds of pressure on his form, and it made Peter shiver a bit.

Yes, he would full-heartedly agree that he, Spider-Man, the son of Black Widow and Winter Soldier, was fucking terrified of this woman. He wasn’t ashamed, in fact he was begrudgingly proud.

“And that’s why.” He said as he flicked the tip of his stylus at her before writing down another subtly smug note on the mock up for the new Iron Man suit (Tony has been asking him to look at them for a while now and Peter just never really got to it).

“What’s why?” She asked, almost sounded offended. He shook his head.

“You’re already terrifying without knowing how to do a tornado kick. I’m doing the world a service.” He said almost sounding dismissive, he knew better than that though.

“You’re depriving the world of a master piece.” She huffed and went back to reading her book.

“Sacrifices must be made for the greater good.” He drew an alternate way of arranging the power capacitors that was more efficient and made room for more.

“What greater good?” MJ scoffed flipping her page of Renegades by Merrisa Meyers. 

“Still no.” He hummed.

“What if I’m held hostage.” She said in a thoughtful tone. The suggestion made Peter want to laugh

“You’re not that stupid to get caught.” He snorted.

“Yeah but what if they over power me.” MJ countered.

“Fighting wouldnt help if you were already weaker.” he drawled as he did the math for the extra capacitors energy input.

“Why are you so against it?” She put down her book to look at him, trying to catch his eye. He sighed and lifted them to meet hers.

“I’m not.” Peter said looking her straight in the eye “I’m just saying that you don’t have to throw a punch to fight.” MJ huffed. “Or to help.” Peter quirked his lips up fondly at her stunned look. He’d admit only to himself that it was kinda cute how she thought she could be sneaky. 

“I don’t wanna help on your crusade.” She huffed and crosses her arms.

“I never said  _ you _ did.” He smirked.

OoOoO

“Can I be your guy in the chair?”

Peter looked at him from where he was playing smash on Neds switch with a bewildered look. 

“My what?” He asked in a laugh.

“You know there’s a guy, who sits in a chair and tells the other guy where to go.” Ned tried explaining, a small smile on his face but it kinda seemed like he was serious and  _ oh _ .

“Wait… for Spider-Man?” Peter asked a little breathlessly, his smile slipping off his lips, because wow this just took a turn and  _ nope _ .

“Yeah,” he said casually in response, like he wasn’t asking for his life to be put into perpetual mortal danger “ and Like if you are stuck in a building I can tell you where to go because I’d be your guy in the chair.” Ned continued a little hopefully as he looked at Peter’s distant eyes “Peter?”

“No.”

“What?”

“No...just...I have an AI.” He said lamely, sadly watching as the dim hope in Neds eyes died a bit “I don’t need a guy in the chair.” He finished apologetically.

“I-oh..sorry.” Ned stuttered and blushes “of course sorry, I’m stupid. I just-“ he tried laughing it off and Peter shook his head.

“You aren’t stupid Ned.” Peter knocked his arm on the larger boys elbow lightly so he looked up at him “but it’s too dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Peter tried to meet his eyes and smile a bit. Tried to convey to Ned that he wasn’t ready to lose him so soon after getting him back. His best friend. Ned nodded once in understanding.

“I just want to help you.” Ned confesses with a tired sigh as he looked down. It took a moment before the boy looked to wear the larger one was looking. Peter stiffened a bit, he realized that the bruises on his arms were visible from where he had pushed up the sleeve to hold the controller. The faded scars on his lower back showed from where his hoodie was riding up as he sat down on his stomach. He didn’t need to think twice about them, it came with the job and for Peter it was normal since he was born to have scars. But for Ned...

“I know,” he said gently gripping the others elbow “but if something happened I couldn’t forgive myself.” Peter said. Ned didn’t deserve the scars, the hurt. Ned didn’t deserve Peters normal. “and then I’d spiral into depression because I lost my best friend for  _ real _ .” He stressed. Ned closed his eyes.

“Peter-“ and this was the moment that Peter decided to deflect as he let go of Ned.

“I wouldn’t sleep and work myself into the ground and forget to eat and then I’d die of exhaustion and starvation. Now do you want that to happen.” He joked a bit and Ned smiled a little warily at him and rolled his eyes. The air was still strained.

“Why are you so dramatic?” He rolled his eyes, pushing the other boy playfully as Peter laughed.

“I was born to be this way.” He shrugged and Ned huffed.

“Excuse me for trying to help you.” He grumbled but there was no heat to it.

“Trust me Ned.” Peter said “you help plenty.”

OoOoO

Demon Trifecta

Wade had called them this upon meeting them all at once. It was one of the only things he said that actually had some logical appeal to it and at the same time made no sense. 

He said they each stood for something in the rhetorical triangle and then Amped it up tenfold. Ned was pathos, MJ was logos and Peter ethos. They were like some scrappy steam punk version of the Harry Potter trio and when MJ heard this Peter caught her ghost of a smile that flit across her lips.

Ned was emotional, but also naive and innocent. He probably didnt even know he was manipulating people with his honest to god goodness, but it also didn’t make him a suspect to MJ and Peters schemes.

MJ was cold and cutting with her words, nothing she would say was a lie of any kind. Just the hard cruel facts and she’d be so relentless with them that she’d eventually get what she wanted in the end.

Peter asked what creditable even meant because he was anything but. But at the same time he could see how he would be that leg in their little trifecta. He was the one with the most real world experience, even if the other two didn’t know it at the time.

When they worked together they were basically unstoppable. 

The first take however, did not end up so well. 

Wade said it was for the best. 

Peter felt like he lost a big chunk of his soul.

OoOoO

So this may have gotten  _ a little _ out of hand.

To be fair, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s worked himself to the ground on a case. He just… never had many people looking out for his health before, like people who actually  _ knew _ who he was.

Wade and Matt never cared, they did the same thing when they worked on cases. The Avengers didn’t really understand because they did everything as a team or whatever. Peter likes working solo because he doesn’t have to have anyone to rely on, but that also means he has  _ no one to rely on. _

So what if he had been in his room for 32 hours with files and reports and red string and grainy photos a cheap notebooks and ballpoints. So what if he hadn’t gotten any sleep aside from occasional dozing and was blasting heavy rock in his ear buds to keep himself awake. So what if he only came out for protein bars and coffee. It wasn’t like he hasn’t done it before. 

Everyone in the tower knew he hadn’t slept. Nat and Bucky were on a mission and no one knew what to do to his clipped answers and refusals to put down the case he was working on for  _ even a second _ . Just one more clue, whisper, rumor. Just a little more and he’d have a break through. 

Just a little more.

Steve tried calling Nat and Bucky but they were under deep cover and couldn’t pick up with blowing it. Fury took one glance at their pleas and  _ laughed  _ at them before walking away. Suffice to say the Avengers had their hands tied, so they called in the cavalry. 

“Get up loser we’re going shopping.” MJ kicked the chair Peter nearly stumbles out of it. He looked like a zombie. Pale, with bags under his blood shot eyes and hair all messed up and he kinda smelled like a moldy apple. His too big hoodie and sweat pants were all twisted up and stained. She wrinkled her nose.

“You don’t have money.” He grumbled as he sipped his mug of coffee. His parents would be back in a few days and he knew they wouldn’t approve of this method of case closing so he had to finish before they came home and erase any evidence of such (yes that including not so subtly blackmailing the Avengers into not telling his dirty little secrets). But if MJ was on the case, he was screwed. There was no convincing Michelle Jones when she had her mind set and blackmailing was out of the question. In fact, She’d probably go out of her way to tell his parents what he was up to.

“You live with a billionaire.” She said crossing her arms. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Working.” He mumbled and turned back to his case. MJ came up behind him, which bold choice, because even he could barley stand his stench.

“On what.” She asked looking at the classified files lazily as if they weren’t practically government secrets.

“Rape ring, tracking down patterns but-“ he started.

“Obviously they are using storage units.” She said boredly, Peter blinked “see.” She rolled her eyes “all the drop spots are within a block of a storage unit.” She huffed.

“Oh.my.god. How did I not see that?” Peter said with wide eyes.

“Because you are an idiot who needs sleep.” She scoffed he looked at her. “Also I reconed the area before coming here. There was something off.” She grumbled this time and Peter looked at her pointedly “I didn’t get seen, I only passed by once and in two locations. I had Ned hack your files so I could see what had you so tied up, it’s no big deal.” She said with a shrugged

“Nope, I’m pretty sure your Batman.” He grinned winningly. “Or I guess Batgirl...oh my god, your Oracle!” He said happily. “But you actually didn’t hack so I guess that makes Ned Oracle and you Spoiler. But I think you’d be more like Black Bat.”

“Yeah, we are getting you to bed.” She said with a scoff before picking him up “or getting you to shower and then bed.” She said wrinkling her nose again.

“Hey Em, if your Batman, am I Robin?” He asked, sleep deprivation catching up to him. She snorted

“Sure.” She she humored him as she dragged him into the bathroom.

“Kay cool.” He said as she closed the door shaking her head.

“Rinse off, I don’t want you to drown.” She grumbled.

Three days later an entire rape circle was taken down, Peter slipped the article into her backpack with a note. 

‘ _ Didn’t need to punch to help ;p’ _

She rolled her at the scrawled note. She looked back to the picture of a mother hugging her child and the happy, relived women running back to their loved ones and allowed a tiny smile as she finally got out of that hell, frozen in the grainy photo. She allowed a tiny smile.

“Whatever, Robin.”

OoOoO 

“You let MJ help.”

“She barged into my room and solved my case for me in my sleep deprived haze. Rather Rudely, I might add.” Peter sighed for the sixth time as he used a screwdriver to screw in the tiny nuts “I didn’t allow it.” 

“You’re  _ Spider-Man _ .” Ned pressed

“She’s  _ MJ _ .” Peter shoots back and Ned takes a moment to think.

“Fair…” his shoulders slump at the unjustness of the world. He was pointedly aware of Stark lurking in the background. The fight they had gotten into a while back playing cruely in the back of his head.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said genuinely, looking up at his friend and he squeezed his eyes. Ned understood even if he didn’t like it and Stark couldn’t make Peter out his friends in danger. It was a crossroads between helping and getting people hurt and if it was worth it or not. Tony couldn’t make his division for him.

“No..” Ned sighed “it makes sense, sorry for over reacting.” He grumbled a bit and Peter rolled his chair over to knock his elbow lightly. 

“I don’t want to get you hurt.” Peter said leaning forward to try to catch his friends eye and Ned sighed, he still looked distraught. 

“Yeah I know.” Ned said defeatedly “I just...don’t like feeling useless.” He admired and that made ice sink in Peters gut. 

“You aren’t useless Ned.” He said immediately. 

“Yeah but it feels like I’m just here to be… I dunno. A source of entertainment?” He asked and Peter looked horrified, he could feel Stark go still behind him. “I mean- that sounded bad wait lemme-“

“I would never do that to you.” Peter whispered “to anybody but most of all you. I just... don’t want you to get hurt.” He didn’t want to spew his feelings out in front of Stark, so he cleared his throat and brought out his laptop.  _ Just this once.  _ “I’ve been trying to hack into this database though…” he mumbled, damn he was defeated. “If you do it on my computer then they’d think I did it…” 

Neds eyes sparkles a bit. “Are you doing this out of guilt.” Peter blinked at him.

“Did you just...manipulate my feelings by putting your role in our friendship into a term I would feel unjustly guilt ridden on purpose?” Peter blinked in confusion.

“If that’s a fancy way of saying that I made you go soft on me to get what I want, then yeah, I did.” He smiled brightly and Tony snorted in the background and muttered something about Spideys Kryptonite.

“Shut up.” He grumbled to the man and huffed “ you’re faster at hacking than me anyways. I’m  _ using _ you for your skill.” Peter huffed in pride.

Ned rolled his eyes and got to work.

OoOoO

“Peter…”

“Yes.”

“You know that case you were working on…”

“The missing child’s,”

“I found a lead.”

“I’m on my way…”

OoOoO

He got called at 2am on a Thursday while playing D and D.

“Hey dude, can you run point for me?” Peter said through some static.

“Point? Wait… are you … “ Ned couldn’t believe it. 

“Shut up.”

“Yes!”

OoOoO 

This was a strategic decision.

He knew Ned and MJ wouldn’t stop hassleing him for these kinds of things because they were friends and friends help each other. 

Peter didn’t want to admit that it was easier with a team anyway. Not to mention -which he didn’t - more fun. 

And if anyone asks it was all because of his selfish want to be around them more - which wasn’t any better. Or he could say efficiency was increased, yeah he’d go with that.

It was about time he got his own crew anyway. Matt has Foggy and Karen and Wade has Dom and Cable. He had MJ and Ned. 

So yeah, the solo thing was fun but it was getting boring.

Besides, his team was capable enough.

OoOoO

“you can’t go alone.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he ran across the roof, ducking through the explosions to get to the building where the big boss man was controlling the bee robots that were swarming the city. The Avengers were understaffed and had their hands tied and he was closest one to the building.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got Keepers on my back.” He said flippantly.

“Who’s  _ Keepers _ ?” Stark asked and Peter smirked.

“Madam M and Agent N. They run point for me now.” He said trying to sound casual.

“Who’s-” Sam started.

“Wait…” Stark said after a moment “you’re not talking about…”

“I thought Spider-Man worked alone.” He could practically hear his mothers smirk. 

“Well I thought I’d give it a try.” He said in a huff “ they Not bad actually.” He grumbled.

“No I don’t doubt that.” She said and if there was a hint of pride in her tone, no one mentioned it. 

“Dammit kid, now I owe Stark 20. Like he already ain’t rich enough.” Sam grumbled, Peter rolled his eyes.

“You just need a better name.” Stark smirked. 

“it was either that or Demon Trifecta.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are. the best!!  
til' next time!!


	4. Classic Appreciation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives a speech about his sex life in front of 300+ high schoolers, get's his ass kicked by Unova's fourth gym leader and meets an interesting freshman.
> 
> In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on the fieldtrip trope, or fieldtrope as I like to call it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Classic Appreciation Week**

“You know what, y’all go in without me.”

Tony raised a brow at the brown haired teen as he looked through the rearview mirror. They were in a black Audi currently parked in was Midtown Tech’s vast - by city standards - parking lot, only half filled because it was the city and there was no need to own a car with the city’s (questionably reliable) public transportation services. Bruce turned around in his seat with a reassuring smile to the moody teen who was sulking in the back. The pout didn’t hide the nervousness that bled into his eyes. 

“Come on Pete. You literally have made ground breaking discoveries in the past few months. The papers and articles that you’ve composed have pushed the medical field 10 years ahead. You’ve gotta take  _ some _ public credit.” Bruce said gently, trying to be reassuring and Peter just slouched in his seat a bit more as he crossed his arms, almost like he was trying to bury himself into his hoodie and disappear forever. It was clear he didn’t share the same opinion as his two mentors. Tony hummed thoughtfully at that.

“My name’s in the by line. Isn’t that enough?” Peter almost asked with a worried tint in his tone. Tony sighed.  _ This kid. _

“Nope, sorry underoos. This is a mandatory 9-5 crew field trip.” Tony said casually, unbuckling himself. Peter scowled in his cute way of showing he was frustrated, but not really mad. “It’s just a meet and greet. All you have to do is sit at a table and answer a few questions. Easy peasy.” Tony said casually and Peter looked at him warily. Tony knew why, yeah sure it was a meet and greet and a rather small private event, but it was also at his old school. His old  _ high school _ , that he’d only spent a year in and somehow managed to have the most notorious reputation there. Also Tony Has been basically doing this since he was born, this would be a walk in the park to him compared to a person who isn’t used and doesn’t like being in the spotlight “Plus Bruce and I will be right there so it’ll be like you aren’t even there.” That got a jab in the side from Bruce and an eye roll from the teen, but he did seem to ease. Tony could tell he was somewhat grateful for the familiarity.

Tony’s honestly surprised they even got Peter in the car. The boy would much rather jump out the window and put on a mask and fight a monster for ten hours in his underwear than face PR head on with full facial exposer. Peter didn’t care about his public rep as Spiderman, no one could do anything to a person they didn’t even know the name of. And Peter Parker was just some random kid in Queens who had a big brain (and Petov Romanov-Barnes was none existent). Peter didn’t have to deal with PR before, the biggest thing he’d ever done until now was the trial in The beginning of August and even then, his name wasn’t even in the transcript (even though he orchestrated it to perfection...well mostly perfection. He kinda let it unravel itself once he got into the courtroom but he was the initiator. How he managed to dodge the vultures of public relations was beyond Tony, it was a semi-public trial and an Avenger was testifying. Peter worked his magic and it wasn’t even on the front page, but social media sites mentioned it on the odd comment, that was inevitable but Tony Thinks he did enlist some support of one Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts.)

Bottom line: Peter Parker was not a public person.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Peter grumbled sarcastically and looked out the window and a somewhat sad look crossed over his eyes briefly as he looked at the building. “We’re only here from 10-1 right?” Peter asked in an almost faraway voice and Bruce and Tony looked at each other with a little worry in their eyes. Maybe they should’ve brought Kiska.

Bucky has been more than a little apprehensive about this whole thing, but ultimately couldn’t find a reason to say no other than it could induce some sort of PTSD. Tony has argued that Peter would have to face this eventually and Natasha had begrudgingly agreed with him, if only because she knew that this would be more of a good thing than bad. There was no reason to postpone Peters future anymore and it was a small event. A great way to get started by talking to a bunch of high school punks, except you know in nerd form. It was so sudden, and when they relayed this to Peter and he had been fully against it (he straight up disappeared for 17 hours). He didn’t even bring anything to present as an aid or example, Tony was confident that he could wing it though. When Peter knew a lot about a subject it was easy for him to talk about it and the applications. And he knew a fuckton of science.

_ Theoretically _ , he’d do great.

“Yeah kiddo. Not a second later.” He tried to say reassuringly and Peter bit his bottom lip “You’ll be in the car by 1:01pm. Promise.” Tony tried again in a gentler tone and Peter let his shoulders sag and opened the car door.

“Let’s get this over with then.” He grumbled as he stepped out of the car holding his breath.

“That’s the spirit.” Tony said happily as he clapped on Peter’s twig of a shoulder when he stood up and out of the car, Bruce getting out the other side.

“Я могу убить тебя, а ты даже не узнаешь.“( _ You’re close enough for me to kill you.) _ Peter said lightly, with a slightly icy look in his eye as he stared up at the older man through his shaggy fringes. Tony looked baffled and the kid smiles cheekily up at him. 

“Little shit. You know I can’t understand what you’re saying.” Tony complained and Peter shrugged as he continued letting Tony lead him into the school steps and let go of the shoulder. Watching him go in, it almost looked like he was just going to school like a normal kid. The sight stunned him for a second and even Bruce looked a little sorrowful watching him go in. But only for a second as they followed him into the metal double doors

Midtown was currently teaching classes, so the halls were bare. The staff had set up a table for Peter, Tony and Bruce to sit at the front of the library, but they had to check in at the office. Peter looked at all the banners and rows lockers as he made his way down familiar halls. The graphic mural on the back wall of einstein and many equations that faded into the head was still the same at the end of the hall. Teachers hadn’t been reassigned much since he was last here (most of the major staff changes happened while he was still attending). He wondered ideally if his old Spider stuff was still under the lockers in hall E. No one was in the hallway right now, so he’d guess he’d check later if he had time. He could feel Tony and Bruce both staring into the back of his skull, keeping an eye out in case he freaked out or something but he couldn't bring himself to care much.

They finally got to the principal's office after a rather dull stroll down memory lane, and Peter remembers the last time he was here it was to pick up his diploma from Ms.Snelia from the front desk (a rather dull and somewhat sad graduation ceremony. She had hugged him and didn’t shed the tears that looked in her eyes as he walked out of Midtown for the last time as a student). When Peter walked into the office after nearly two years, she looked up almost shocked and a whole lot of pleased. 

“Peter Parker? Is that you?” she asked and crossed her arms with an amused smile. Peter smiled back a bit weakly and broke off from Bruce and Tony who side eyed them in slight interest. 

“Hey Ms.S. How’s the cats treating you?” he asked a bit snarkily and he smiled playfully, she rolled her eyes good naturally in response.

“Fine, they miss you though.” Peter smiled at that. He missed Snof and the gang of Calicos. They really knew how to throw a tea party when he used to pop by (skip) in third period. Man, those were good times. “What brings you back to your oh so humble beginnings?” she asked and Peter blinked.

“Humble... _ what? _ ” Peter asked and the aged woman rolled her eyes again and tapped him on the forehead.

“If you think I don’t have a google alert set up for you by now Mr.Parker, you are  _ sorely _ mistaken.” she said back to him “You were either going to help the world with that brain of yours, or take it over. In your head space I wasn’t sure which one you’d do when you were 14. I’m glad it turned out for the better.” she smirked at him and Peter blushed and ducked his head.

“Wait, was he really that bad?” Tony interjected from behind him and Ms.S snorted.

“Bad? He was a moody teen who talked to no one. I was worried he was plotting the demise of  _ Spiderman _ for all the crap he gave the poor man.” Peter blushed harder and Tony smirk only grew.

“Have a grudge against our resident webslinger, do you Mr.Parker?” he elbowed Peter’s ribs and Peter didn’t justify that with an answer.

“I wasn’t that bad…” he mumbled to himself.

“Oh please. You’d storm out of any room where he was mentioned in. I couldn’t really blame you, but you could barley even handle his  _ name _ being said.” Ms.S called out. Tony was enjoying himself far too much.

“I didn’t  _ storm out _ .” Peter protested with a flustered blush growing across his cheeks. 

“That was useful info. But we should start to set up our station.” Tony grinned a winning smile as he lead a bemoaning Peter out.

“I did  _ not  _ get that mad whenever he was mentioned.” Peter grumbled petulantly. Tony looked at him for a second in mild interest.

“You really need to get that identity crisis thing under control.” Tony said offhandedly “maybe talk to Sam or something…”

“It’s  _ not _ a problem.” Peter said automatically and Tony clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“You still think of Spiderman and Peter as two separate people.” He pointed out.

“Because they  _ are _ . I’m not the same when I’m Spiderman, you should know that better than anyone.” Peter said and Tony pursed his lips but didn’t continue the conversation. 

He knew Peter was right.

But he knew the kid was wrong too.

OoO 

It actually was worse than he could’ve imagined. 

They had set up in the auditorium for an assembly type event and the classes had slowly filed in. Peter hadn’t even peaked out of the curtains but his enhanced senses picked up the noise from all around him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Mortata was droning in about the Stark Industries R&D stuff or something. Peter was trying to drown out it until he had to.

He was on all too soon.

“...and now our very own graduate, Peter Parker.” Mortata’s voice was muffled through the thick curtains and Peter gulped as he was nudged onto stage by Tony. 

“P-penis?!” He heard Flash choke somewhere in the crowd and looked down on his class from the stage and picked him out easily, as well as MJ, Ned and Harley. The entire grade was well aware of his disappearance. They didn’t know why, but they still noticed he kinda disappeared off the face of the earth. He wasn’t sure if they really cared or not. The whispers told him that they knew less than he thought.

“He graduated?” 

“I thought he dropped out.”

“I thought he became a prostitute.”

That last one wasn’t far off. Kinda. Not really. But it was still an under stable inquiry.

“He did. Sucking Starks dick.”

“Lucky bastard.”

“He was kinda smart…”

Ahh there it was. The joys of going to a highly competitive science school. 

“I didn’t suck anyone’s dick to get this job.” He grumbled, the mic that was attached to his face picked it up and he heard his voice through the speakers and the silence that followed and “oh was this on. My bad.” He said in a bland tone that wasn’t actually apologetic or surprised. Everyone stared at him and Mortata turned white. Tony looked like he wasn’t trying to laugh, and Bruce facepalmed. 

“Uhm, Mr.Parker has made some groundbreaking arch-“ Mortata started trying to salvage the predoomed situation. 

“Thanks Principal M. I can take it from here.” He said and turned back to the audience “any questions.” 

“You didn’t even say what you did.” Said a voice that sounded sorta like MJ’s. He was gonna so get her back later.

“Do y’all even care?” He raised a brow at the crowd. They didn’t answer. “Exactly, so I’ll reiterate: questions?”

“How did you get the job if you didn’t suck dick Penis.” Flash’s voice sounded smug.

“I read a few books. You should try it.” He responded flippantly. 

“What’s it like working for Tony Stark?” Betty Brant. Huh a civilized question. But never forget, Betty was ever the reporter. Yeah, that’s right, just because they didn’t know what he was doing doesn’t mean he didn’t keep tabs on them. It was kinda his whole thing.

“He plays old rock music too loud and makes you a test subject for various inventions. You formulate an opinion on that.” He said blandly. Tony balked and Peter suppresses a smirk. He knows how it sounds.

“How exactly did you meet Tony Stark?” Peter stiffened and scrunched his nose. Was he even allowed to say this? Did they have a cover story. That doesn’t seem like something Peter would forget to think of and go over, but then again he wasn’t ever planning on going this public.

“About a year and half ago. But I didn’t start working for him until like 9 months ago.” Peter said “he needed an assistant during the day.” Peter said, bits of the truth, not the whole thing. He was good at lying by omission, he’s been doing it since he basically could talk.

“So you did have sex with him?” Asked probably one of flashes goons. Hey at least he wasn’t alone in his one sided war against Peter Parker.

“No, I work in a lab not an office.” He said blandly. The underclass men clearly had nothing to say to that, they seemed too shocked about the answers or maybe the questions. God the longer he was up here the more effort it took to actually give a shit. How long had he been up here? Less than 3 minutes. Huh, interesting.

“Have you had sex?” Asked another curious voice. What was the fuck even this? A school assembly? No he was supposed to talk about science. Reproduction was science but like not scandalous pedophila and his sex life, at least he didn’t think so. He wasn’t much for biology anyway.

“What the fuck does this have to do with my job?” Peter asked and looked at Mortata who looked like he was gonna have a conniption. “Just because I graduated before you dumbasses doesn’t mean I cheated to get here like you can. I’m broke as fuck and you all know it.” He grumbled and everyone went silent again “did I say that outloud? Sorry I tend not to have a filter when I literally give zero shits.” He heard Tony snort off stage. 

“What projects are you currently working on?” Betty asked again. Ah, the light in the dark.

“Betty, I gotta tell ya, I have no fucking idea. I just did somethings in prosthetics but I was thinking of playing with structural chemistry, you know for material regrowth, not cell regeneration but like atom regeneration? Like the opposite of splitting atoms.” Peter said trying to answer her question in a way she understood, she was always nice but her forte wasn’t science. But she was wicked with getting a story. He’d have to refer her to Karen, maybe. “also I appreciate that you understand the point of this.” He gestured vaguely around him. 

“No problem, Pete.” She winked and he smiled.

“Anyone else have a good question or...are you all still assholes?” There was silence and then.

“Did you finish Osborn’s mess?” Flash smirked and Peter threw the mic at his head before walking off the stage and Mortata fainted.

Assholes. All of them.

OoOoO 

“That...could’ve gone better.”

“Could’ve gone worse.” Peter mused as he leaned back in his chair and stared blandly at the popcorn ceiling “could’ve punched Flash out.” He mused.

“Again.” A voice came in. The three of them looked over to the doors of the library where they had set up a table for one on one chats. A meet and greet of sorts for personal questions. Betty Brant And Michelle Jones smirked at him. He smiled a bit back.

“Shouldn't have come?” He asked coyly and Betty rolled her eyes.

“Good to see you too, Pete.” She said sarcastically and punched his arm. 

“You too Betty.” Peter said and she came over “we never chat anymore.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Betty said back “although I can see why, you really got set up.”

“You have no idea.” Peter sighed and laid his head down on the table. 

“You shoulda decked Flash.” MJ said to him, poking his cheek annoyingly. 

“Who says you didn’t already.” Peter said back blandly, not lifting his face from the table.

“She kicked him in the balls.”Betty answered.

“You’re welcome.” Michelle said “I expect a caramel mocha Frappuccino with extra foam and two shots of expression on my desk in first period next Monday.” 

“Kay.” He mumbled and Betty rolled her eyes.

“You two haven’t changed.” She grumbled, but there was a ghost of a smile on her face. 

“Anyway, you were killing it with the questions.” Peter turning his head to see her “you’ve been working on being more subtle? I always found your guns blazing approach a bit overwhelming.”

“Just for you.”She winked deviously “You were destroying the answers.” She said back blandly he gave her a look. “No seriously I woulda left at the sex question.” She said mildly impressed. 

“Well I do express to impress.” He said sarcastically.

“That’s not even how it goes.” Betty said blandly and took out a recorder “i was hoping to get some personal statements.” She said waving the device tauntingly and Peter looked up at her a bit.

“Yeah sure. Uh...Dr.B-“

“No, from you dummy!” Betty said happily. Peter raised a brow. 

“Yeah...uhm Okay.” Peter said nervously. 

“I have a feeling getting direct statements from you will be a challenge in the future.” She hummed “like when you are famous and forget your oh so humble roots.” 

“You got that right.” He heard Tony grumble. 

“That’s the plan.” He said pointedly. 

“Okay, here goes. What has been your latest success?”

“My latest success is my latest failure. I was trying to create a drone that has an AI interface but instead I got side tracked and ended up making an intuitive prosthetic.” Peter answers.

“You seem to get distracted easily.” She said knowingly.

“What you call distraction I call open mindedness, Ms.Brant.” He gave a large gesture and she rolled her eyes.

“You sure know how to turn on the asshole.” Betty grumbled. 

“Are you gonna make me look good or like a bitch?” Peter asked with a raised brow.

“My muse will come to me.” She hummed “Does your mind track affect your work?” 

“Are you making this up on the fly?” Peter raises a brow.

“A key to a good reporter, MrParker, is to go with the flow of the story.” She tapped his chest. “Damn, that took a lot of work.” She blinked in surprise and jotted something down in her notepad as Peter blushed and MJ snorted.

“Hmmm. Kay.” Peter said trying to ignore that comment “yeah it’s annoying sometimes because I just wanna buckle down and get to work but most of the time I just have fun with it.” 

They went on like that for a bit longer and Peter was surprised at just how glad he was to be spending time with his friends again. It felt...familar.

It felt nice. 

OoO

The library doors burst open making Peter look up from his DS.

“Dude! Harrington can’t stop talking about you.” Harley said with his hands in his hair like he was frustrated. Peter shrugged and went back to battling Nimbasa City’s gym leader. Harley sat down with a groan on the table across from him and Ned strolled up and took a seat next to him and pulled out his homework.

“You know this isn’t me hanging in the library for study hall, right?” Peter asked, not really caring for an answer “I’m here on professional business, and- oh  _ come on _ Emolga should be  _ this  _ powerful.” Peter huffed. Ned snorted

“You shouldn’t be skipping Econ either.” Ned grumbled. “Only you have the balls to skip Butricks class.” 

“Damn straight.” He smirked as he finally beat the pokemon. “Now leave, I’m working- oh  _ come on  _ she has two of these fuckers!?”

“Yeah and we have questions like,” Harley came up and shut the device “how the fuck did you manage to skip Butricks?” Harley asked with a smirk at Peter’s appalled face.

“You gotta be sneaky.” Peter huffed and shoved Harley away flipping open his device again. “And you aren’t sneaky.” Harley blinked.

“How so.” he asked mildly offended.

“Well for one, if you wanna skip a class maybe don’t have your father within hearing range while your plotting.” Peter said offhandedly, and Tony snorted as Ned cackled.

“Uh...hypothetically?” Harley asked.

“Nice save.” Ned smirked at the other boy.

“Oh shut up, even if I was the sneakiest person on earth, he’d still find me.” Harley huffed. “So how did you do it?” Tony gave him a pointed look and Harley rolled his eyes “for science.” Peter snorted at that.

“Don’t ask questions you aren’t prepared to hear the answer to.” Peter said not looking at him, smashing the buttons.

“That’s ominous.” Harley grumbled.

“You should play cards against humanity with him.” Ned deadpanned. Bruce came up behind him and plucked th device out of his hand, after giving an indigent noise Peter slouched.

“That’s a great idea. Let’s go...now…” he mumbled and then the bell rang and Peter felt dread sink into his stomach.

It was lunch time. 

“What once was his solitary then became his prison.” Peter mumbled.

“Poetic.” Ned patted his head unsympathetically.

Peter winced as more and more students trickled in to speak to the famous scientists. He didn’t feel out of place among Tony and Bruce though…

He didn’t miss how his classmates were side glancing him with shock and varying degrees of wariness, even disgust. He knew what they were thinking. He’d disappeared without a trace, didn’t even go to graduation and his aunt was dead. Even before all that he was an outcast, thrown into high class society because he had a big brain and he stuck out like a sore thumb. He had a sketchy background and shady upbringings. There were no doubts that they had questions and none of them were science related. He shrunk in on himself as someone came up to his line.

It was a young boy in some collared shirt and a sweater vest, with dark skin and brown hair -a freshman probably based on his height - and he tapped Harley’s shoulder, the older boy turned around. 

“Sorry.” He said nervously “are you in line?”He asked hesitantly,fidgeting. 

“For...him?” Harley asked pointing to Peter, the boy gulped and nodded. Peter had some decency to bemildly offended “Nope.” He said all to cheerily and stepped out of the way, keeping an eye on the kid as he shuffled up to Peter. 

“Hey…”he started awkwardly and waited for him to fill in.

“Miles. I’m a freshman…Morales! ” he hurried out and bit his lip nervously and then breathed. He pretended not to feel Stark and Banner’s gaze and how were they even dong that while talking to the students. “I mean I’m Miles Morals and I’m a freshman.” He stuttered out and Peter couldn’t help but smile at the awkward boy.

“Okay, Miles what can I-“

“I read your journal!” He blurted and Peter blinked “on the expansion of intuitive prosthetics!” He rushed out the rest and the older one was taken aback. He wasn’t really expecting any science related questions today even if that’s what he was here for. 

“Oh?” He asked unable to say anything else, trying to formulate something. Would geeking out be appropriate right now? He didn’t really have anything planned to say. He knew that started out as a whole protest thing, but now he kinda felt bad he had nothing prepared for this obviously eager boy.

_ Oh to be so young and bright eyed. _

“Mmhm” the younger boy nodded, not noticing Peter’s slight predicament “I just read it in study hall to be honest. I-I was curious and so I looked you up and I wanted to be a medical roboticist when I get out of college and when I saw your research on prosthetics…” the younger boy trailed off and Peter smiled again, this time brighter. 

“Yep, medical robotics is where it’s at. But I’m gonna be completely honest with you, the science is the easy part.” He said idly. 

“Really?” He seemed to pep up at his answer. Like a little puppy.

“Yeah, the mechanics is easy. It’s the specific biology and anatomy tailored to a certain person that’s hard. Some chemistry too, not gonna lie that’s my true passion.” He chuckled nervously as Morales looked at him in awe. “It’s the ideas that are the tricky part.”

“So why’d you make prosthetics?” Miles asked and Peter shrugged.

“My friend...he has an amputated arm...I worked on a replacement for years. That’s actually how Mr.Stark found me, because... a friend of his needed new legs…” Peter bit his lip, he wasn’t lying, he had upgraded Colonel Rhodes’ legs tenfold, he was almost better at that kind of stuff than Stark “and my.. dad...uhm he has an amputated arm too…” before the boy could answer he heard an obnoxious voice behind him.

“You don’t have a dad penis.” He growled and Miles turned around to look at him in an odd type of fury. He didn’t say anything though but Peter could tell he wanted to. Tony and Bruce looked over as well and the whole library seemed quiet. But Peter was looking at the way Mile’s handed seemed to bunch up and they angle his legs were positioned, like he was winding up to punch.

_ Huh, interesting. _

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Miles grit out. Peter was brought back to the current predicament. Was he even allowed to say that his parentage was part of the Avengers? Not like anyone would believe him. Plus it was too complicated to explain.

“Died in a plane.” Flash smirked and answered for him.

“What kind of dipshit throws that in someone’s face.” Tony grumbled and Peter cast a deadpanned glance to him “right, sorry.” He said sheepishly and Peter rolled his eyes as he went back to emotionlessly staring at Flash. 

“Kay, but there’s a thing called the foster system.” Miles unexpectedly spoke up. Peter wanted to cheer for him because even if his voice was shaky he was strongly holding still in his shy will. Also, he was holding back from a fight and Peter had an inkling that this kid was more interesting than he looked.

“He  _ ran away _ from the foster system.” Flash sneered at the younger boy. 

“And I found him in a garage.” Tony slipped in, pointing to Harley. Flash looked shocked.

“Wait are you…” he asked hesitantly.

“Oh no, I’m not his parent but the Black Widow is.” He smirked at Flashes pale face. “And Winter Soldier.” He continued with a smirk.

“B-but… how?” 

“Simple, saw his work asked him to work for me for some cash. It’s called a job. Found out he was an orphan, but couldn’t take care of him. But alongside of doing his medical research he was my intern and dealt with all the shit the Avengers broke so Nat knew him, they bonded the rest is in a hallmark movie somewhere.” Tony lied smoothly. Well half lied. Peter could work with that though. Honestly it was impressive.

“The Winter Soldier has a metal arm and he’s my… dad so...I worked on his arm…” Peter said to clarify to Miles who seemed to have calmed down a bit, looking more than a little bewildered.

“You worked on the Winter Soldiers arm?” Miles whispered in something close to giddy delight. Not  _ the winter soldier is your dad? _ Peter grinned. 

“Maybe I can send you the schematics if a skeleton. You can play with the template.” He said with a smile and he looked like she was about to faint “I’ll use your school email, do it when I get back.”

“You’d send me a prototype to  _ play _ with?” Miles asked incrdously.

“That’s how I learned.” Peter said nonchalantly.  _ Also it would be enough for my conscious to keep tabs on you _ , is what he didn’t say.

“I’m gonna die.” Miles was a bit breathless and Peter almost believed him. He looked like he was gonna faint. But there was a big grin on his face so Peter thinks he’ll be okay.

Peter smiled back.

OoOoO

“So how was it?” Natasha asked.

“Honestly ...not terrible.” Peter admitted and she smirked. 

Kiska bounded over to him as he got on his laptop to email Miles. He also pulled up his school records, family ties, medical reports, awards, anything that had to do with Miles Morales. He smiled as he hacked into the kid’s camera roll to find a picture of him smiling with a spray can and paint on his face.

Not bad at all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave prompts!!!
> 
> My tumblr is @StarryKitty013 (https://starrykitty013.tumblr.com) 
> 
> I love you all 3000 :3 <3


End file.
